


it's you and only you

by soggyamafries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Kageyama Tobio & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, M/M, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Tsukishima Kei, Romantic Fluff, Sort Of, Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, haikyuu first years, tsukkiyama goes stargazing, yamaguchi kinnie moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggyamafries/pseuds/soggyamafries
Summary: contrary to popular belief, tsukishima was actually the oblivious one.yamaguchi always gave him tons of hints, but kei never caught on.a tsukkiyama get-together fluff fic, featuring the chaotic first years.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	it's you and only you

tsukishima kei and yamaguchi tadashi have been friends since they were kids. they know everything about each other; favorite food, tickle spot, the sound of their laughters, and they’ll always know when the other is acting differently. so you could say they’re extremely close. 

it was inevitable when yamaguchi began to feel something for tsukishima. the bad part? he had no idea about how to handle those feelings.

naturally, he seeked assistance. his mistake was thinking that yachi, hinata and kageyama were the right ones for this problem. 

when yamaguchi invited them over, he got second thoughts about his choice.

“is everything okay, yamaguchi? this was so sudden.” yachi said as she sat cross-legged on yamaguchi’s bed.

“yeah, we had practice today but you didn’t come.” hinata added.

“you missed hinata’s failed receive. was it the tenth one today?” kageyama had a smug smile on his face. hinata bonked him in the head as he called him stupid. it soon became a “bonk war”

yamaguchi sighed as they fought. “i like tsukki.” as soon as he said that, his nose went red. “and i’m afraid that he doesn’t feel the same way!” he flopped onto his bed, grabbed a pillow and covered his face.

kageyama and hinata stopped fighting and looked at yachi. the girl pointed at herself and mouthed ‘ _me?’_ to which the pair nodded and encouraged her with a thumbs up.

“look, yamaguchi… love is far from easy, and it doesn’t work the same way for everyone.” she moved the pillow covering yamaguchi’s face. “if you truly belong together, your feelings will be reciprocated in no time! you just need to have faith.” yachi blushed as she talked, she then looked at her hands like she was remembering something. or a special someone.

“you have a way with words, yachi!” hinata smiled at her.

“do you also have trouble with expressing your feelings?” kageyama tilted his head in curiosity.

yachi panicked and waved her hands. “no! just a lot of romantic movies!” she felt as if her soul was leaving her body.

as for yamaguchi, yachi’s words truly had an effect on him. he sat up hugging the pillow. “i understand! so i just gotta tell him, straight to the point.” yamaguchi said confidently. he had the perfect idea for him to say it.

“sounds to me that you have a plan, freckles.” kageyama noted, to which yamaguchi smiled.

“oh we could totally help! i promise to not make fun of kageyama’s nonexistent feelings!” hinata wheezed, in response yachi shushed him.

“i would really appreciate that, especially with what not to say while you confess.” they all chuckled and got to work. the first years were a mess, but they were the most loyal people you’d ever meet.

* * *

several hours and made-up-scenarios later, yamaguchi was ready and in the place where he would finally confess. as the time got closer, the nerves grew stronger. his hands became sweaty. he had texted tsukishima some time ago to invite him to a park, he was apparently also on his way.

“everything’s gonna be fine, yamaguchi!” yachi had assured him. a huge part of him was terrified and honestly he had no idea where the confidence came from. he was grateful, of course, but still terrified.

“you’re fine. you look good.” tadashi encouraged himself as he tied his shoelaces.

“you do look good.” the voice startled him and caused him to fall backwards. to his surprise, tsukishima caught him mid-air. “didn’t mean to scare you.” tsukishima kept holding him.

“ah tsukki! it’s fine, sorry about that!” 

“so… what are we doing here?” tsukishima let go of him and placed his hands on his pants pockets as he looked around for someone else, but the place was deserted.

“right!” yamaguchi gestured to a picnic blanket just in front of them. “let’s go!” he quickly went over there to make sure there weren’t any disturbances. 

tsukishima closed his eyes and sighed as he followed yamaguchi with a faint smile on his face. “this is…” he started.

“ugly? unoriginal? i knew it! gosh, i’m sorry for wasting your time tsukki!” yamaguchi began to tear up. he couldn’t handle two emotions at once in this important moment.

“yamaguchi, i was going to say pretty.” he sat down on the picnic blanket. “you always overthink.” tsukishima looked at yamaguchi straight in the eyes. he could’ve sworn he saw them shine.

“sorry tsukki!” he sat down besides him, leaving only a few inches between them. “look at all those stars! the view is beautiful, isn’t it?” yamaguchi looked up in amazement.

tsukishima glanced at him, his smile wider. “yeah, it is a beautiful view.” he loved seeing yamaguchi excited, even for the littlest things like finding a coin in the middle of the street. he wasn’t great with actually talking about his feelings and not using sarcasm as a shield, but people around him noticed. everyone except yamaguchi tadashi. 

“oh tsukki, i… i want to tell you something important.” yamaguchi gulped, his nose turned as red as rudolph the reindeer’s. he turned his body to look at tsukishima.

“i see. me too, actually.” tsukishima did the same thing to look at him. “you can go first, yamaguchi.” he seemed completely indifferent on the outside, on the inside he was curious about what yamaguchi would tell him. 

the sky was the only source of light they had. and they both agreed that it did wonders with each other’s features. yamaguchi’s freckles looked like a constellation you could trace as you fell asleep. and tsukishima’s hair looked warm, perfect for running your fingers through it.

“tsukishima kei, i like you. a lot.” yamaguchi confessed with sweaty hands. “i understand if i gross you out or… or if you don’t want to see me anymore.” tears rolled down his face. he thought he was ready, but surely he wasn’t. the thought of losing kei, his best friend, the love of his life shattered his heart in a million pieces. 

tsukishima chuckled, which scared yamaguchi even more. “why on earth would i be grossed out by you, tadashi?” he cupped yamaguchi’s face, wiping away his tears. “the truth is that i like you too.”

“you like me too?” his eyes widened. “then why didn’t you tell me? i gave you so many hints!” he giggled as he remembered. one time he even compared them with a movie couple saying ‘ _we sort of look like them, tsukki’_ and tsukishima “oblivious” kei replied with ‘ _yeah, we sort of do. in looks, you mean?’_ and that’s when tadashi found out that he was dumb.

“i chickened out. and i’m so proud of you for not doing that.” he caressed yamaguchi’s cheek with his thumb. “i’m really sorry for not saying anything.” he smiled awkwardly.

“you don’t have to be sorry!” yamaguchi quickly added. “after all, you did say it. with a bit of delay.” they chuckled and they both realized that their eyes were fixed on each other’s lips. both of them were waiting for an opening, just like in volleyball.

“thank you, tadashi.” tsukki’s ears became warmer.

“for what?”

“for being yourself.” tsukishima leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against yamaguchi’s with his eyes closed. he felt yamaguchi put one hand on his lap and one on his cheek. 

the only witnesses of this love were the moon and the stars, and that was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is actually my first fic, so kudos, comments and feedback are highly appreciated!  
> english is not my first language so i apologize for any mistake!
> 
> you can find me on twitter as @COMBATSKlRTS (it's an "l" not a capital "i")!!


End file.
